Talk:MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
= Votes for rename to "MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System = I feel that the assault rifle and sniper rifle articles should follow this naming system. What do you guys think?--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 03:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) For Neutral Against = Talk Page = I think the 'magnum round' theory should be removed, because it is pure speculation, with little serious basis in fact. AGREED - even if this speculation proves to be true, which I doubt could happen, there is very little chance that it could even affect gameplay --Dockman 17:32, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Could someone please fix all references of 'clip' or 'clips' to 'mag' or 'magazine'? it's a glaring technical faux pas. --Sephirius 21:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, PLEASE, for God's sake, change the term "clip" to "magazine." There is a HUGE difference. A "clip" is a strip that you "clip" the cartridges into so that they can be loaded into either an internal or an external "magazine." A "magazine" is a fully enclosed box made of metal or plastic that holds ammunition to be fed into the firearm. Thank you. If you look closely on the image with the Marathon logo on the MA5C, you will can find a green button with a power sign on it. Whether this was for the gun or the ammo counter is unknown. --Blemo 06:08, 6 April 2007 (UTC) In one of the new beta gameplay videos that is over at Gamespot they show the MA5C with 224 rounds in reserve which means that it can have at least seven extra magazines instead of five magazines, although I have no idea if that is the maximum amount of rounds it can have or just how many they had been holding at the time since it did not show them pick up anymore rounds. --MasterChief1097 00:15, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Err Small problem, in 'Changes from MA5B' it states 'Decreased magazine capacity (60-32)' 60-32=28 ;-; shoud say something like 'it was 60, now 32' --Brave Moonlight Same design as battle rifle Am i the only one that notices that when the MA5C reloads it reloads the same way a battle rifle reloads? and when meleeing too and if you remove the scope of the battle rifle fill the gaps and make it gray IT LOOKS EXACT!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS!! user:the evil O,malley Nnnnnnnnnnnno. Actually, if you look at the art gallery at the very bottom of the page, you will see a still shot of MC reloading his MA5C. But the part of you saying it is similiar in the BR in design is probably correct. -Blemo 02:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Im talking about how its like the battle rifle from halo 2.user:the evil O,malley Oh... -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • Semper Fi Headshoot? Does any one know if it does headshots... i think it would be really bad if a weapon like that wont do it According to the halo 3 beta(in which i have participated in), the MA5C's bullet is stronger than the MA5B's, but not strong enough to kill an unshielded opponent when shot in the head.Actually, it would be useless because until you aim to the head you will be killed and because WHO FRIGGIN CARES ITS AN AUTOMATIC WEAPON. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 Yeah but still it would be sweet to use an automatic weapon that does headshots since there is no such weapon in the games Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 The sniper rifle's bullet can kill a player when shot in the head.I suggest playing one of the games instead of asking about it ;)